camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DeathIsBliss
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 01:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Im good. :) and i watch a boat load of anime. XD there are too many to count. :P 05:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup I have seen ouran, fairy tail, one piece, pokemon (parts of it but i quit because i was tired of seeing ash's face. will continue for X and Y) and more. :P 05:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol it is. and sure. 05:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC) WB Hey, there's something wrong with your character's word bubble... Welcome to the wiki, by the way! I love your username. I don't think I can disagree with that! =D P.S. Why'd you create the Nothing page?? 0_o Kindly ask an admin to delete that please. It's unnecessary. ~Mathemagical umm You do not have permission to use my personal word bubble, so you need to change that to one of the wiki word bubbles, you can't use mine. >.> Re: RP Sure! I'll make a page for it. You want Scarlet and Mairin to become friends? :D 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey death! I made the rp page! here it is! 23:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol srry about tht. here it is: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Death_and_Pandy%27s_RP?t=20131111231936 23:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Male Demigod Yes I do. I have one that's 14, Calixto Ryler, and another that is 16, Connor Kinikos. Re: Male Demigods Nope ahahaha. im new and i only have one demigod which is mairin and another female nymph which i will make a page for her later. :P 23:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP Hey death. you dont have to message me everytime for the rp! :) I look at my email 24/7 (except when im sleeping) so yeah i know when to reply back. ;) 23:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Dating Characters I wouldn't mind that. Which one though, Connor or Calix? Calix had a fling with someone that I never really ended though, but I think the user is inactive now. I could also lower Connor's age if that's preferred Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, here you go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Calixto_Ryler http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_Kinikos Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL Sure thing. Do you wanna post on his page, or should I post on yours? Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I'll post on her page first then Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Sup? Hows it going? 00:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Editing a page for my dolphin nymph! :) 01:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah im cool. 01:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) depends on the problem. :) 02:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Click this and create ur bedroom page. ;) if you need a template, you can copy and paste one of mine. plus if you want to change the colors, you can ask me (its very complicated :P) 03:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I will when i get the chance, but im working on organizing my character's page first... sorry. >.< 03:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hrmmmmmmm............ look up "color" by pressing CTRL+F together at the same time. copy the color code that you want to appear for the background color. then put it near the # symbol near the ones that says color and play with it a little. (LOL thats how I figured it out XD) 03:38, November 12, 2013 (UTC) WB Yo Blisseh! I was told by Bach that you have probs with your word bubble 'cause she said you're adding categories. I really don't get that part. Well, do you? Do you use the word bubble like this = ? ~Mathemagical Hi? Um, hello there :) ... You're still using your word bubble wrong, you need to stop using it like you are because you keep adding unnecessary categories to all the comment sections that I keep having to go behind to remove and it's getting old, the reason you make a template page for your word bubble is to not have to keep copying the entire thing, so all you do is WB Page I would just like to confirm that the page Nothing, which was created (or recreated) by you, is a template page for your character. Kindly reply as soon as possible if it is indeed meant to be a word bubble template or just a page for coding. re: adopt a newb stuff Well really for the to warrant getting rewards for adopting you as you level up, yea they should be helping you. I mean realistically any user that's available can help you, but if they aren't helping you at all, then they aren't really doing what they signed up to do.... Are you stuck on something? re: coding Well that's tough cuz there's a few good coding sites I know of, w3Schools is a great one, but not everything that works on regular websites works on wikia, cuz wikia sorta has a lot of their own things that don't work elsewhere. I find the easiest is to make a sandbox page off your user page User:DeathIsBliss/Sandbox or to create a special sandbox wiki, then just take snippets of code you like, and break it down, play around with it, see what's what, sorta by trial and error. I wish there were a simpler answer, but code changes so much, I mean like some things we used to use a year or two ago, don't work or are unstable now. And it's a tough thing to teach online to someone via chat or a talk page. re:models You can check under Category:Male Models to see if he's listed there, but there's only a 90% chance if you don't see him that he's not already in use because not all users remember to put the model category on their page or their reserved page, if he's not there, you could add the model category to your user page, You can reserve 3 models permanently, anything after that can only be reserved for up to two weeks at a time. But because there's so many users on the wiki, there's no way to be 100% sure after you reserve that someone may make a mistake and try to use him, if that happens and you find that they started using him after you reserved him, you just politely tell them on their user page that you had the model reserved and to please find another one. re:doctor who Well that's tough, I mean I've been watching the show since I was 4 years old back in 1984, so I've been following it for years. If you like British things, comedy with a science fiction/outer space/time travel type twist you might enjoy it, but not everyone likes it, and that's perfectly ok for those that don't. Here's a couple of links that might help a bit: #a 4 minute youtube guide #short explanation and links to more info Re: help Um, idk, XD i havent watched soul eater at all. :P and well, i jst used somebody else's as a template and then created my own badge. sorry cnt help u there >.< 00:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges don't have any specific templates since they vary per user. Basically though, they have the same coding as char pages. badge Please do no use your badge any more until the coding is fixed, the coding is so badly coded in the badge, that every page you use it on is causing the entire page to break in such a way that it breaks wikia's terms of use. coding Well, unfortunately, if you don't know how to do what you're doing, you probably shouldn't be doing it. better Better yea, though you spelled "you're" wrong, you put your, the correct word is you're Thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I didn't expect it ;-; Thank you so much! :') 00:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Sure, what for? You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Holly Sorry I wanted to use her for a long time. She's amazing right? Kaneity (Come along Ponds) 01:33, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I don't prefer sharing my models. I'd like to stay one of a kind. Yup, Creep just didn't sound like her. Kaneity (Come along Ponds) 01:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Pending Heyo! You have a pending rp on Scarlet's page. Already posted btw, =D ~Mathemagical Who Whose rp? I'm playing Azarel. Try to check =D ~Mathemagical Code Yup but not really an expert. Why? ~Mathemagical re: Well there's 50 years of doctor who, dating back to 1964 with nearly or over (lost count >.<) 800 episodes including specials, but not including books and graphic novels, so pretty much no matter where you start, you're going to be starting mid-way, because by second season, I doubt your friends mean the actual second season that was back in 1966, but the second season of the second series that marked David Tennant's role as the doctor. Sig Yea. Sure! I saw your comment on the custom sig page so I'll help make you one when I have enough time. =D Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Done Sig Here’s the link to your new shiny sig = Template:User:DeathIsBliss/sig which would look like = I really hate when baby's steal my candy.Death . Hope you like it =D To use, go to your preferences tab when you hover your mouse to your avatar at the upper right screen. On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. Category:User Signatures into it, and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. '' '' If you wished to modify or add something to it, message me ASAP and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Sig Um, well, that takes time, though. I usually mess up with it. Anyway, I'll try. Supply me with data and stuffs you need like different characters, graphics etc. Then I'll try to give it to you Wednesday or Thursday. I'm gonna be busy at school so you have to wait. =D Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Re: Hey Hey deathy! im doing fine! hbu? 18:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lucas_Alastor Hi Hey Death, I was wondering that because I'd probably get my claim claimed by like next week that maybe we could have your new character and my character date? idk Dating Wierdness WOOP Lucas :D. Btw my claiming is almost finished. Kaneity (talk) re: Yeah, sure. Just Iris Message me the colors you want and I'll do the rest of the coding. I might do it later though, I need to go off now. Bye :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Coding for Charrie Page Here are the codes. Background: #FFBF00 FONT COLOR: #0000FF BORDER #D8D8D8 FONT: CURSIVE Profile So I've done your coding as you wished. It's pretty blank since it's up to you on how you'll fill it up. Sig Well, I think you already have one done now. Who did it? Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ AHHHHH Ok this is getting really really frustrating, you're STILLL using your word bubble WRONG..... you don't keep copying from the template like that, I've told you this like 3 times now and it doesn't seem to get through, all you do is: which will look like: every time you copy all the coding from the template itself, you're bringing over the categories with it and messing up every single page you use it on, which means I'm constantly having to go behind you every freaking day and fixing all of it, and it's getting soooooooo tiring, so either start using the word bubble correctly like I showed you above, or stop using it period so I don't have to fix your mistakes every day one For one, frustrated is not nearly the same thing as mad, if I were really mad, you'd know it cuz either 1. there'd be heavy cussing involved or 2. I'd just ignore you completely and ask someone else to deal with it. You just aren't grasping the whole word bubble thing, what's this lucas thing you created? you don't use word bubbles like that, once you create it you just do what I have shown you like three times now, I don't understand why you created a word bubble titled lucas with Scarlet's info and are rp'ing on a template page, it makes zero sense ok but OK but you're still doing it wrong, you don't put what he says for text in the word bubble template, you couldn't have copied the coding from her template cuz if you had there'd be a } in place of where all that talking/rp stuff is. You can't use the word bubble like that, I don't mean you shouldn't, I mean you can't, not allowed, cease and desist, I'm sorry but if you can't figure out the right way, doing it the wrong way is not an option, because it makes too much work for the rest of us to have go behind you every day to fix. If you look at how we fixed the coding on Template:Scarlet Rosalind, you'll see the }. So then to use the word bubble on pages or in comments, like I've said before in other messages, you just type 500 Edits Yo! Congrats Blizzeh! Please continue to support the wiki! =D So who coded your sig by the way? Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Cool thats cool. :P im making a page for a new nymph now. Re: Well, I thought I did... Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾